Earthbound: Truth or Dare
by pinkvampireheroine93
Summary: The, I believe it is anyway, The first ever truth or dare with the Mother characters! Please review! Don't forget to put in your truths/dares! I changed it to M for more language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Earthbound: Truth Or Dare

Chapter 1

*Ninten, Ness, Lucas and the other _Mother_ characters appear in my house*

Poo: Where are we? Is this a trap set by that pig in clothes?

Pokey: Yo! I'm right over here, moron! Why the hell would I trap myself?

Poo: *Draws sword* I dare you to come here and say that, Baconator!

Me: Ahem! I summoned you all here! Welcome to the home of PINKVAMPIREHEROINE93!

Paula: Nice place, Pvh93!

Pokey: Not as nice as my mansion! *I hit Pokey in the nuts* OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt!

Me: You know, this room's a little small. Why don't we head to the park! *Claps hands*

Lucas: Um…why…why do you clap instead of snap your fingers?

Me: I can't snap. If anyone makes fun, I'll kill myself! And that'll hurt!

Claus: Pvh93, don't do that! I killed myself to free my soul, and it still sucks!

Me: Dude, relax! I was just joking! You need to see that movie, _Knight and Day_. It was funny! Anyway, I brought you all here for one reason.

Hinawa: What's that, dear?

Me: Two-no three-words: Truth or Dare!

All girls except Kumatora: Yay!

Me: Aww, Kumatora! Why so glum?

Kumatora: I hate this game! I mean, I only hang out with boys, so I don't know how to play, first of all. Second, I think this is a little, you know, girly!

Me: Don't worry, Kuma! We're all friends here! *Looks at Pokey* Except for fatass here.

Pokey: Hey! I'm not fat! I'm big-boned!

Me: *Giggles* Now you sound like Cartman!

Flint: Who? You better not be watching inappropriate stuff, young lady!

Me: I'm older than I look! I'm officially a lega adult as of April! Woot!

Flint: Oh, sorry. It's just, ever since we lost Hinawa and Claus, I've babied Lucas.

Ness: Dude, they're right here with us! Don't worry, man!

Flint: Yeah, I'm glad I have such a great ancestor! Anyways, how _do_ you play Truth or Dare?

Me: I never played it before myself, Chuck Norris!

Flint:: Who?

Me: Never mind, man! The reader will give each one of us different dares and/or truths. If you get a dare, you do the dare. If you get a truth, you have to answer truthfully! If not, I'll force you! Oh, Ultimate Chimera!

Dr. Andonuts: What the Fuzz? He'll eat us all! Including you!

Me: Oh, don't worry! He's not really here! Do you think I'd do something that dangerous, doc?

Dr. Andonuts: Well, I saw your novel you're working and yes, I think you're crazy. *I growl* I didn't say it was bad! I was just-

Me: *Giggle* Jesus, Loid! Teddy's right! You're weak!

Loid: What do I have to do with this?

Me: Oh right! Loid Andonuts, meet your future self, Dr. Andonuts!

Loid: Wow! I'm a genius when I grow up!

Me: Okay. Now I'm gonna go talk to the readers! Make yourselves at home! You'll be here for a long time! *Goes to computer* Good evening! Pinkvampireheroine93 here! As you see, I have all these lovely people hostage-err-here as guests! I'll be taking your truths/dares as reviews and We'll do 'em! Please don't be overly perverted! There are kids here, after all! LOL! Yes, I said 'LOL.' Anyway, the more reviews, the more power I get to dominate the world-err-whatever! Here are the characters you may pick on:

Ninten

Minnie

Mimmie

Pippi

Loid

Ana

Teddy

Maria

George

Ness

Tracey

King

Paula

Jeff

Tony

Maxwell

Poo

Star Master

Bubble Monkey

Pokey

Tessie

Hinawa

Flint

Lighter

Fuel

Bronson

Dr. Andonuts

Lucas

Duster

Wess

Alec

Kumatora

Claus

Boney

Thomas (I think that's how you spell his name)

Pokey's parents (Can someone tell me their names? Thankies!)

Picky

And don't forget the cutest character of all MR. SATURN! *Fangirl scream!* And remember, I'll do the dares too! (Not in real life, but in the story)

**A/N: I just thought I'd do this cuz I saw a lot of these types of stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Yipee! We got our first letters!

Kumatora: *Rolls eyes* Oh, great!

Me: I know! Isn't this great! This isn't on a letter, but this is just for lulz! Kumatora, go on a date with Chuggaachonroy!

Kumatora: Whaaaat? I'm not dating a total stranger!

Me: Consider it a blind date! Come on out, Chugga!

Lucas: Hey, Emile!

Me: Yo! We don't use first names!

Lucas: Sorry.

Chugga: OH MY GOD! KUMATORA! KUMATORA!

Kumatora: *Rolls eyes* Hi. Where would you like to go?

Chugga: Ooh! Ooh! Why don't we go on a cruise!

Me: Uh, Chugga, that's sweet, but I want Kumatora to do some dares from the readers too.

Chugga: *Blushes* Okay…then, how about those day long cruises?

Me: Sounds good!

Kumatora: Whatever! I'll do it, but only because you helped Lucas, Ness and Ninten save the world!

Chugga: YAY! *Takes Kumatora's hand* C'mon! The next cruise is in an hour! That should be enough time to get to Manhattan!

Kumatora: *Gives me a dirty look*

Me: Come on, he's funny! You'll have a ball!

Kumatora: Someone save me!

Me: *Uses author powers to teleport Kumatora and Chugga to a train station*

Duster: Uh, is she gonna be okay?

Me: Dude, she'll be fine! Now let's go to the letters! The first one's from 2o3g! It says, "I hate to burst your bubble, but there is another Mother Truth or Dare in the M rated section. Also Porky's dad is name Aloysius and his mom is named Lardna. Also. I dare Teddy to get into a fist fight (No PSI) with Poo."

Lucas and Claus: *Laugh hysterically*

Duster: Uh, guys?

Lucas: *Still laughing* Hey crap, how are you?

Hinawa: Lucas! Don't make fun of him like that!

Claus: *Still laughing as well* I thought poo was number two, not number four!

Poo: *Blushes*

Teddy: Why do we have to fight, man? I mean, he'll take me out with his odor anyway.

Poo: My mommy says I'm cool!

Me: *Giggles* Okay, okay! That's enough guys! You're gonna make me pee my pants!

Everyone: *Laughs harder*

Duster: Guys, that's really not cool making fun of odors.

Wess: Don't be a buzz kill, you freaking moron!

Duster: *Rolls eyes* I'm just saying that I have bad breath! You all make fun of me for no reason! Dad, I'm not a thief! I never wanted to be one! I wanted to be a-

Lucas: Belly dancer? Dude, you're not a girl. *Chuckles*

Boney: Woof! Woof! (Paula should be a belly dancer)

Paula: Pervert!

Me: Paula, you sound like that girl with red hair from _Yumeria_!

Paula: *Blushes* Sorry about that!

Me: Okay, now let's get back to the dare!

*Insert epic fist fight between Teddy and Poo here*

Poo: *Covered in blood* Uh, can you use your author powers to heal us? I accidentally broke Teddy's body.

Me: No problem! *Uses author powers to heal and clean Teddy and Poo* Oh, and Duster, I know you didn't want to be a thief, but that's what Itoi made you, so you can't change that. Sorry.

Duster: *Mutters the 'f' word as if I can't hear it*

Me: Like I didn't hear that. *Rolls eyes* Okay! Next one! This one's from TheGirlWithEmeraldEyes! THE CONCEPT IS AWESOME So here's my truth and dares for Tony: Truth Do you have a crush on Jeff for Ness: I dare you to say you dont like steak 15 times! Tony, you go first!

Tony: *Blushes* I…well…

Jeff: He's crazy about me! He kmnows it!

Me: Jeffy-poo, let Tony finish!

Jeff: Whaat? What kinda name if Jeffy-poo?

Tony: Jeff's right. I love him!

Jeff: *Blushes*

Jeff and Tony: *Begin making out*

Me: *Taking pictures after a fangirl scream* This is so going on Facebook!

Everyone else: *Laughing like crazy*

Me: Okay, Nessie, it's your turn!

Ness: Why'd you call me Nessie? That's a girly nickname!

Me: I decided to give you all cute nicknames! Okay, Nessie-boy, you have to say that you hate steak fifteen times!

Ness: No way! I freaking love steak! I love it almost as much as I love Paula! *Covers mouth*

Paula: You love steak more than me? You'll pay for that! PK FIRE!

Ness: WAH! *Runs around with his pants on fire*

Me: *Takes pictures* Psipaula4'll love this!

Ness: Help me! Help me!

Me: After you do your dare!

Ness: Okay! Okay! I hate steak! I hate steak! I hate steak! *Repeats twelve more times*

Me: *Uses author powers to get rid of the flames to reveal Ness in his undies* Perfect! *Takes more pictures*

Ness: This is so not funny! I have twelve degree burns all over my body!

Jeff: *Fixes glasses* Actually, there's no such thing as twelve degree burns. It only goes up to three.

Ness: Shaddup, nerd! I know that! I was just being overdramatic! Now will someone heal me? I'm burnt so bad, I can barely move my arms to heal!

Me: Okay, I'll heal you! *Heals Ness with author powers*

Ness: May I have my clothes back?

Me: One second please! *Takes picture of Ness naked* Wait till Youtube and Facebook gets a load of this! *Claps hands and Ness gets his clothes back*

Ness: Thank you.

Me: Okay. I'm gonna go back to my computer! You're all safe…for now. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't forget to submit your truths/dares by reviewing!

Everyone: No!

Me: Don't listen to them! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Kumatora! You're back! How was your date with Chugga?

Kumatora: He tried to make out with me!

Me: Okay! Let's begin, shall we?

Everyone: No!

Me: Plus, I invited ALL the characters from your game series! You know what that means? SUPER TORTURE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ness: Oh God!

Pokey: Heh, I should've used Truth or Dare against you, Ness!

Ness: I freaking hate you, Pokey!

Giygas: Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness!

Ness: FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Giygas: I just wanted to know if you'd play _South Park: Let's Go Tower Defense Play_ with me, sheesh! I can't beat the freaking final boss!

Ness: Of course you have issues with the final boss! YOU ARE ONE!

Me: Chillax, Nessie! I made Giygas good in this fic!

Ness: Don't call me Nessie, buddy!

Me: I'm not your buddy, friend!

Claus: He's not your friend, guy!

Me: I'm not your guy, buddy!

Lucas: I-I thought we were all friends!

Me: That's true. Okay let's start! This review has no name, but it's someone who reviewed before. "HI it's me again! So Duster... I dare you to belly dance with someone PinkVampireHeroine93 chooses with also Ninten Is is true that you love bed more than oreos?"

Duster: Aw, C'mon!

Me: Hmm…How shall I pick? Aha! *Takes out dart* whoever I hit with this dart will belly dance with Dusty here!

Duster: What kinda nickname is Dusty?

Me: Yours silly! :P

Duster: *Rolls eyes*

Me: *Closes eyes, spins and hits someone with a dart before opening eyes*

Picky: Dude! Ow! That was my eye!

Me: Cue the bad ass music!

*"Caramelldensen" begins to play*

*Insert goofy belly dance*

Everyone: O.o

Me: Why are you so skinny while Pokey is a fat ass?

Pokey: 'Ey! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!

Ness: Their parents hide all the food from their kids and save it all for themselves. Pokey'd always sneak into our house, but Picky was too scared to do so.

Mr. and Mrs. Minch: We'd never-

Me: Oh, folks! Be sure to put these jackasses in their places with some dares!

Mr. Minch: You don't have any proof we treat our kids like shit!

Me: I watched the freaking game and read comics on it! You two are abusive and need to pay! *Shoots Pokey and Picky's parents* Don't worry, they're not dead! They'll be back next chapter! Okay, now it's your turn, Ninty!

Ninten: Aw crap! No, I don't love bed more than Oreos!

Me: *Summons bag of Oreos and a bed* Pick one, Asthmatic!

Ninten: *Twitches* I…love…BED! *Jumps on bed and curls up under the sheets*

Me: I thought so. *Takes pictures and posts them on Youtube* Sweeeeet!

Ana: Should we wake him?

Me: Nah! Let him sleep!

Tracey: Don't you have a dare for him, though?

Ness: Trace, don't read her mind!

Tracey: But it's fuuuun!

Me: Ahem! Now let's see who our next victim or victims are!

Claus: Oh, jeez!

Me: This one's from TheImperfectDarkOne. "I love truth or dare fics

Kumatora do you love Lucas? (Please say yes)

Hinawa if Kuma said yes, and if she didn't pretend she did, would you like her as a member of the family?

Ness, you have to kidnap Ana and bring her to your house before Ninten catches you, you can't use PSI and Ninten can, you fail you have to be Porky's roomate as long as the authoress wishes to be.

Duster go on a date with Tessie

Keep up the good work!" That's uber sweet! Now, Kuma, it's your turn!

Kumatora: *Blushes* I…well…Lucas is cute…

Me: Well? Spill the beans, pinky!

Kumatora and Lucas: *Are making out*

Me: I thought so! Hinawa, your turn!

Hinawa: Well, Kumatora did take good care of Lucas. I think she'd make a great additioin to the family!

Me: Okay now, Nessie, it's your turn! *Leans over Ninten* Ninty, it's time to get up for your dare, sweetie!

Ninten: Hi mommy!

Me: O.o Just get up!

Ninten: Okay, mommy!

Ness: Why the f*** would I wanna kidnap Ana? I love Paula!

Me: So, you forfeit!

Ness: No, I just don't wanna kidnap someone else's girl!

Me: *Uses author powers to turn Ness bad*

Ness: *Begins acting like a monkey, takes Ana and climbs up a tree*

Ninten: What the hell did you do to him?

Me: He'll turn back to normal eventually.

Ana: Help me, Ninty!

Ninten: Aw, screw this! Pk Techno! *Thank Psipaula4 for that power!*

*Tree bursts into flames*

Ness: *Falls out of the tree* Ouch! I think I broke my back!

Me: Nessie! You're back to normal!

Ness: No thanks to you! *Sits back next to Paula*

Ana: Ninty!

Ninten and Ana: *Begin making out*

Me: Okay, Ness, you failed! You know what that means? You're gonna be Pokey's roommate for the next two chapters! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ness: Nooo! Ninten cheated!

Jeff: Actually, Ninten was allowed to use Psi!

Ness: Damn it!

Me: Okay, now Duster! Hey, where is that moron?

Wess: He's on his date with Tessie. He doesn't like _King Kong_, so he just went on the date!

Me: Oh, okay! Well, that's all for tonight, folks! Please review!

Everyone: Fine! Just review and get it over with!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ness: What happened to Pvh93?

Pokey: I hope she died! Paula, did you pray her dead yet?

Paula: *Uses Psi Fire on him* That's not nice! I never, ever pray for bad things to happen to people!

Pokey: *Running in circles* GAH MY ASS'S ON FIRE! HELP ME!

?: Fine, fine, even though you want me dead! *Claps hands and the fire's gone*

Giygas: Crap, she's still alive!

Fuel: Yay! I get my money from Claus now!

Me: WTF? You bet that I died? I told you I'd be back in four days! I was just at camp.

Kumatora: How was it?

Me: Freaking AWESOME! I made some new friends, saw some old ones and had a lot of firsts! Now, let's get to the torture-err-truths and/or dares! This one's from TheGirlWithEmeraldEyes. "Hi im thatn person who forgot to right ther name... also for this dare im gonna need Chuggaaconroy Ahem Kumatora you must make out with chuggaaconroy for how much time chuggaa wants. truth also giygas are you a fetus ? now i must runaway from giygas before he kills me"

Giygas: *Glares at me* Seriously? Why the hell don't you freaking look at me, bitch!

Me: Don't call her that! At least you got a dare!

Ness: Yeah! Oh, maybe she doesn't wanna look at that hideous face!

Me: Just answer the goddamn question!

Giygas: *Gives me the middle finger though he only has three like Mewtwo and his fingers are hidden behind his red gassy form* No, I am not a fetus. Itoi just made me look like one by accident. FYI, I'm based off a traumatic scene from a movie. Poor guy.

Me: *Rolls eyes* You don't really give a shit, do you?

Giygas: No, I only feel sorry for myself.

Me: Okay. I feel sorry for Itoi though. Oh, and you're retarded, Giygas!

Wess: Don't say that! Duster's the only retard here!

Me: *Farts*

Everyone: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: That shut y'all up! XD *Summons Chuggaachonroy*

Duster: What's he doing here again?

Me: Chugga, how long do you wish to kiss Kumatora here?

Chugga: Forever!

Me: Well, you two need to breathe! How about an hour?

Chugga: Okay!

Kumatora: Oh, dear God!

*Chugga and Kuma kiss for two hours*

Me: Well, how was it, Chugga?

Chugga: Perfect! *Blushes*

Kumatora: *Drinks mouthwash with mentos*

Me: Now, this one's from Nintendokid12! "Hello, I'm Nintedokid12, the most badass Mother/Earthbound fan who is 12.

Dare:

Kumatora: must go on another date which CHUGGAACONROY [His name being in caps cause hes awesome, and he did a lp that had you in it]

pvh93: Lucas must go 3 chapters without having a dare go active on him cuse hes ma favorite brawl character

Ness and Paula: must make out for a whole chapter

Truth:

Flint, are you as badass as Chuck Norris

Giygas, are you just Giegue

That's it. I know, lame dares. I'm new at this" It's cool buddy!

Chugga: YAY!

Kumatora: *Face palm* Not again!

Chugga: What'd you like to do?

Me: Chug, remember, it's just for one chapter! Why don't you do dinner and a movie? Go see _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part II_ or something.

Chugga: Okay! Then we can go to a romantic French restaurant!

Kumatora: *Sigh* Yeah, okay. I actually love _Harry Potter_!

Me: *Teleports Kuma and Chugga to a movie theater* Okay!

Lucas: No fair! I wanted to see that movie with Kumatora! T_T

Me: *Rolls eyes* It'll scare poo out of you!

Poo: Ew! I'm not inside of him!

Me: Okay, whatever! Back to the dares! Lucas, you're safe for three chapters! This counts as one!

Everyone: WHAAAAT?

Me: Sorry, that was the dare I had to do. My first dare! WOOT! :D Ness and Paula you have to-

Ness and Paula: *Are already making out*

Me: Okay, never mind! *Takes pictures*

Duster: Hey, why didn't you take pictures of Kuma and Chugga? O.o

Me: I did, but I couldn't let them know that!

Duster: Oh, heh, heh!

Me: Truth time! Flint, are you as badass as Chuck Norris?

Flint: Well, I'm forty years old and I ran into a fire to help save people. I guess you can say I'm as badass as him. But isn't Chuck Norris like sixty or something?

Me: Uh, not sure. See, everyone? If you'd just answer like normal people instead of fighting with me-

Ness: You're so freaking dumb! This story wouldn't be funny if we didn't!

Me: Yeah, that's true. Okay, Giygas, are you just Giegue?

Giygas: YOU STUPID LITTLE KID! ASK ITOI! HE'S THE RETARD WHO CHANGED MY NAME!

Me: Don't talk about a kid like that! You're worse than Mr. Garrison from _South Park_! *Sighs, then summons Itoi*

Itoi: *In his panties* Gah! This isn't my room! Where am I? Why are all my creations alive and here!

Me: Mr. Itoi, is Giygas just Giegue? Oh, and why the hell did you change his freaking name?

Itoi: I just did! Now can I just go home? I wanna get dressed before someone sees me!

Me: No! You have to tell us, *Smirk* or else! *Plays the scene of the movie that traumatized Itoi*

Itoi: No! I can't bear it! It's too scary!

Meri: Giygas, care to repeat his thoughts?

Giygas: Go back! GO BACK! Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness! I feel GOOD! I'm h…a…p…p…y! It hurts!

Itoi: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just make it stop!

Me: I knew you'd see things my way! *Turns off film and quiets Giygas*

Itoi: I wanted Giygas to be the ultimate evil, make him darkness itself. A-and he looks more like gas in his true form.

Giygas: I'm not freaking gas!

Itoi: I know you're not, but I said you _resembled_ gas.

Giygas: Thanks for sparing me the confusion.

Everyone else: Yeah, thank you!

Itoi: C-can I go now?

Me: Yes! *Teleports Itoi back to Japan* Wow! Another review from TheImperfectDarkOne! "YES, I knew Lucas and Kumatora had to happen eventually, anyway I'm here with 2 dares:

Ness, play chess with Boney, King, and Ninten's dog

for every round you lose, you must be round-house kicked by Chuck Norris

Ness, show everyone you're most recent report card" Okay, Nessie! Time to play chess with these cute doggies here!

Ness: No way! Their freaking dogs! They can't play chess!

Boney: Hey! I can play chess!

King: I don't feel like it today!

Me: Too bad you old dog!\

Ninten's dog: …

Ness: Fine!

*Ness loses to Ninten's dog*

Me: Oh, you lost! You know what that means! *Summons Chuck Norris*

Ness: Oh, shit!

Chuck: FALCOLN KICK!

Ness: WAH! *Flies into a tree*

*Ness loses to King and gets roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris*

Ness: Oh, Come on! I lost to the most useless dog ever!

Boney: My turn! My turn!

*Ness loses to Boney and gets roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris one last time*

Ness: I…hate…you…all!

Me: Bye, Chuck!

Chuck: No problem! Hey, Flint, I heard you think you're as badass as me! Wanna fight?

Me: Not now. We still have more truth and/or dares!

Chuck: Okay.

Me: *Sends Chuck Norris home* Okay, Nessie, let's see your report card!

Ness: What? No way!

Ness's mom: I have it right here!

Ness: MOM!

Ness's Mom: He got a C in everything! He used to fail everything until he met Jeff!

Ness: Goddamn it, mom!

Me: Well, I think we did enough Truth or Dare for this chapter!

Everyone: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back! Before we begin, I'd like to complain about some asshole's comment. This was from Woot100. "This is just...shameful. It almost hurts to look at this...disgrace. Their are already TWO Truth or Dare Fan Fictions going on and you...you are maybe the worst Truth or Dare host i have ever seen, and the way you think the characters act is childish. Are you 12? 10? Maybe you're 9. Yes, that sounds right. The review window says "Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement" but i've nothing to praise and my only tip is that you leave this website now and start over when you are older. I hope to never see this Fan Fiction ever again.

PostScript(P.S.): Kumatora: "I don't know why, but i just can't stop these tear from comin' out" Duster: *Unimportant bit about crying* "...and now that i look at you, your kinda cute"

Why in the depths of hell would Kumatora (Age 19-22) Be in love with young Lucas (Age 10-13)? That's called being a Pedofile, my dear pinkvampireheroine93. Goodbye." First, who gives a fucking shit that there are two already? People fucking like this shit! It's NOT being wrong for a sixteen year old and a ten year old love each other! It's a fucking free country! Go be a dick somewhere else, Woot100! Okay, you have a right to your opinion, but you don't have to be a fucking douchebag! How'd you like it if someone was rude about one of your stories! All I have to say is, FUCK YOU! Plus, I'm EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!

Everyone: O.o

Me: Sorry about the crude shit, but I had to give my opinion. Comment if you agree.

Jeff: It's fine. We're rated M now though.

Me: Shit! Oh well! Okay. Before we start I have one more thing. If you feel like being rude in comments, keep it to yourself! If I get another comment like this douche sent, I will kill myself and that'll hurt!

Claus: Don't do that!

Me: *Rolls eyes* I guess you didn't get the reference. Since I changed this story to M, I will allow more adult content, but if I get in trouble, I swear I will come into your room, grab your little neck and-

Hinawa: Pinkvampireheroine93! There are children here!

Me: Sorry! This one's from Nessfan! "It is okay. Now, for my little dares:

Loid (past), who do you love/ Loid (future), who is your significant other?

Everyone else, strip the author of her powers, torture her and use every ailment PSI can inflict on her. If you fail, the author gets duct taped to the wall, blindfolded and in eternal sleep. Also, Jeff, bore the author with quantum physics, rocket science and calculus.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fufufufufufu.." Oh, crap!

Loid: Well, Teddy scared me at first…but…I have a huge crush on him!

Woot100: Pedophile!

Me: Go to Hell asshole! *Teleports him/her to the seventh layer of Hell* Okay, Dr. Andonuts, it's your turn!

Dr. Andonuts: Well, I slept with a bunch of women.

Me: See, Mr. Woot, _that's_ being perverted! Now, who did you sleep with to have Jeff?

Dr. Andonuts: Tony's dad.

Jeff and Tony: What the fu-*Heads explode*

Jeff: So I was a test tube baby?

Dr. Andonuts: Yes. That's why I wasn't a good father. I was ashamed that I was gay.

Jeff: You dumbass! You shouldn't say that stuff! Me and Tony are gay!

Ness: Well, now let's get the author!

Me: Oh, no you don't! *Kills herself*

Ness: Uh, Nessfan? She's dead!

Nessfan: She'll be back next chapter!

Pokey: So, who'll be the host then?

My ghost: I'll be back next chapter. But, for the time being, the host will be Cartman from _South Park_. Beware! He'll make you eat your parents! *Vanishes*

Cartman: Sup! Hey, pig boy! You're just as buff as me!

Ness: You two aren't buff! You're fat asses!

Lucas: Yeah, you're such fat asses, that when people walk down the street they say, "wow! Those are two fat asses!"

Hinawa: Lucas!

Lucas: Heh, heh, heh!

Cartman: 'Ey! Now this one's from Kitty! Hey, just like mah cat! "I dare kuma and Chuggaaconroy to kiss evan tho I support duster x kuma \\\ oh and by the way can you have clause beat up pokey" Wow! Her Grammar is almost as bad as mine!

Kumatora: I will not kiss that retard again! The stuck his fucking tongue in my mouth!

Cartman: 'Ey! You will respect mah authoritah! *Summons Chugga* Now, Pvh93 wants me to take pictures so she can see them when she comes back next chapter!

Chugga: OMFG! Four times I get to kiss Kumatora!

Kumatora: I hate you!

*Kuma and Chugga French kiss as Cartman takes pictures*

Cartman: Sweet! Now Claus-*Sees Claus beating up Pokey* Never mind! This one's from Nintendokid12! "Me again. This time I have way better truths and dares.

Dares:

Ness: BOMB POKEY'S HOUSE with himself, and his parents in it, but no Picky cuss' he's the best of the Minchs.

Ness: Beat Giygas at Beat It on GHWT [Guitar Hero World Tour] ON EXPERT.

Poo:Jump in to the Pile Of Barf That is Master Belch. I don't hate him, hes badass,I just thought it would be funny.

Jeff: Multi-Bottle Rocket the gay freak that is Tony

Paula: Beat Carpainter on level one.

Hinawa: If you do this you get 50 cookies. Do the hardest task of all and grow a sunflower.

Truth:

Paula: Admit you love Ness. If you decline, then you must eat a bomb.

Lucas: Admit you love Nana. The girl that talks a lot, not the ice climber. Refuse, AND WE'LL PK ROCKIN' OMEGA YOUR SORRY ASS!

Also, let me be a host, I have brown hair, blue eyes, I wear a orange and white shirt, [don't judge my fashion style] am 12 years old, and can use PSI. My special move, PK JAMMIN'.

That's it. no more, no less. Bye" I fucking LOVE this kid!

All Minches: O.o

Cartman: *Summons the Minch Mansion* Well, all Minches except for Picky get in.

Lardna: No way! We're not!

Cartman: *Points gun at Pokey, Mr. and Mrs. Minch*

Pokey: Croikies! *Runs inside*

Lardna: Get your ass back out here boy!

*The two parents run inside*

Ness: Sweet! *Blows up the mansion*

Minches except Picky: Looks like team Pigsbutt is blasting off again!

Me: *Wakes up all healed* Told ya I'd be back! :D Thanks, Cartman! I watched everything from my place in Limbo!

Paula: How'd you end up in Limbo?

Me: I'm both an angel and a devil!

Everyone: O.o

Me: Bye Cartman! *Sends Cartman home*

Paula: Why didn't you summon Kenny instead?

Me: Kenny's too hard to understand!

Paula: Oh,

Me: Okay, Ness! Time to play _Guitar Hero World Tour_ with Giygas!

Ness: Sweet! You, my enemy, are going down!

Giygas: Am not! _You_ are going down!

*The two play GHWT and Ness wins*

Ness: Fuck yeah!

Me: Good job! Now, Poo, jump into Master Belch!

Poo: *Rolling on Master Belch* Already done!

Master Belch: Yeah, that's the spot! Thanks for getting rid of my bad itch, buddy!

Poo: No problem!

Me: O-kay…Jeff, you have to use your Multi-Bottle Rocket on Tony!

Jeff: No! I'd never do that to my lover!

Me: *Smirks* If you don't, I'll kill him and make him never come back!

Jeff: *Sigh* Fine! Sorry, Tony! *Hits him with his bottle rockets*

Tony: *Flies into a tree* OWIE!

Me: Now, Paula, you have to beat up Carpenter!

Paula: Okay!

Me: On level one!

Paula: Okay! *Beats Carpenter's sorry ass* Done!

Me: Now, Hinawa, grow a sunflower!

Hinawa: Okay! I'm good at this! *Plants seed, adds water and a sunflower appears*

Everyone: O.o

Me: That's strange…in a different fanfic, it took forever for you to grow one!

Hinawa: Well, your cousin taught me!

Me: Cheater!

Hinawa: *Rolls her eyes*

Me: Whatever! Now, for the truths! Paula, admit you love Ness!

Paula and Ness: *Rolling around naked*

Me: *Wide eyes* Didn't need to see that! Now, Lucas, do you love Nana.

Lucas: Which Nana? Ice climber Nana or that girl who talks a lot?]

Me: The girl who talks a lot!

Lucas: *Blushes* No. I don't. I love Kumatora. I just have a small crush on Nana.

Nana: What? Lulu, I thought we were a couple! *Runs into a corner and sobs*

Me: Why does she call you Lulu?

Lucas: I don't know

Me: Nintendokid12 will be a host next chapter!

Everyone: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeff: Goddamnit! Where the hell is she? It's been AGES! I just wanna make love to Tony!

Tony: *Blushes* I feel the same way, Jeffy-poo!

Everyone: O.o What? Jeffy-poo?"

Nintendokid12: I'm heeeeeeerrrrrrreeeee! Hey, where's Pinkvampireheroine93?

Me: Hiiiiiii! I'm baaaaack! Sorry to keep you waiting! After my outburst las chapter, I went to anger management! *Everyone cheers* Now, Nk12 will be my henchman for this chapter!

Nk12: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait! Okay, okay! Let's start! Let's start! The first letter's from Theimperfectdarkone! Gee, sounds like Giygas!

Giygas: Hey! You take that back, shithead!

Me: *Gives Giygas a look* Giy, no. Just, no. You don't say that to a kid!

Giygas: *Flips me the bird*

Nk12: Okay, luckies! Time for the letter! "Nice sense of humor, Anyway I have more dares:

Dares:

Ness, so you think King is useless huh, and you think Giygas is disturbing? (Evil Grin)well I dare you fight Majora from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask

Ninten, you gotta help Ness with the second form of Majora, but only the second form, which is the easiest and shortest, BWAHAHAHAHAHA, sucks to be you Ness :D.

Truths:

King, why don't you have a health bar?"

Me: Mmmm, me likey! Let's begin! *Summons Majora and closes eyes* Kid, you watch! This dude scares the living shit out of me!

Nk12: Okay! *Teeth chatter* Oh my GOD! He is scary! Anyway! Let the battle begin!

*Insert epic battle; I'm too damn lazy to put the whole thing! XD*

Ness: God, that was hard!

Me: Scary, right?

Ness: N-no. *Pees his pants* Aw fuck!

Nk12: Okay! Time for the second letter! *wink* This one's from Magicalant23! "Yo!

Dares-Ness- Make a perler beads design of Giygas. (If you don't know what Perler beads are, look it up.)

Truths- To Pinkvampireheroine- Are tthe any anime you like? Such as "Haruhi Suzumiya" or "Lucky Star""

Ness: Okay! I'm not that artistic, though…

Me/Nk12: JUST DO IT GODDAMNIT!

Ness: Okay, okay! Sheesh! *Gets to work (that's what she said! XD Sorry had to do it!)*

Me: Okay. My turn! HELL YEAH! I LOVE ANIMES! I'm actually beginning a _Lucky Star_ Fanfic! It's about LEGENDARY GIRL: A! Teehee! You might wanna check it out! *Peace sign*

Ness: Hey! That's my job!

Me: SHADDUP AND GET BACK TO WORK, YOU!"

Ness: I'm done, fat bitch!

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Ness: Uh, I said 'I had a bad itch!'

Me: Oh, HA! I was just quoting _South Park_! I knew what you said! Now let us see your work!

Ness: I-it's not that good…

Nk12: C'mon, buddy! Show us!

Ness: Well, okay. *Shows them*

Everyone: *Cheer*

Adeline from _Kirby and the Crystal Shard_: you learned from the master! *bows*

Me: hey, girl! It's been a while!

Adeline: Yo! I just thought I'd say 'hi!'

Me: Hi! Bye!

Adeline: Bye-ni! *Vanishes*

Nk12: Okay! Time for the next letter! This one's from Thegirlwiththeemeraldeyes! "I envy you Nintendokid! Also here is some dares Ninten:You must steal all the steak in the world! Ness:You try to take the steak back by using all your psi attacke except rockin Everyone:You must all kill Woot93 for his crime I wish I could be host too…"

Ninten: Okay! *Runs off*

Ness: Not so fast! *Runs after Ninten*

Ana: How'll we know what's going on?

Me: My Pidove is following them with a camera!

Everyone: Yay!

Woot100: I am back from the depths of Hell!

Me: *Snaps fingers*

Everyone: *Attacks him*

Woot100: Nooo! *Dies, this time for GOOD!*

Ness: *Covered in blood* I did ir!

Everyone: Yay!

Ninten: *wounded too* Can you heal us?

Me: Sure! *heals them* Nk12, will you do the honors?

Nk12: That's it for this chapter! Please review!

Me: BYE-NI!

Everyone: Bye-ni!

**A/N: I may have repeated a truth/dare! I'm sorry if I did! It's just been a long time and I lost track of the t's and d's!**


End file.
